A new era
by Wings236
Summary: After the war a lot of things need changing. This fanfiction follows Harry's new path to bring the British wizarding world back to the top. As Hogwarts new Headmaster.
1. The Evaluation

**A new era**

 _Author's notes:_

 _After the war an evaluation of the British wizarding world shows what is evident: things need to be changed. This fanfiction follows Harry's path to bring the wizards back to the top as Hogwarts new headmaster._

 _Some people who died in the books are still alive, since I can't bring it over myself to have them killed. So don't be surprised if you see some names which don't really make sense._

 _ **Pairings:** Harry/Charlie, Ron/Hermione_

 _I don't own anything of the things written._

 **The evaluation**

The Second Wizarding War was over. All the fallen warriors were buried and slowly but steadily normalcy returned to the lives of the British wizarding world. Sure enough, people still mourned their fallen family member's but the holes they left behind got more and more bearable. Even in the post battle bliss everyone seamed to have fallen into something was still nagging within the minds of the surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix. More and more families were unhappy with how the British wizarding world turned out and many were undetermined if they wanted to stay.

To prevent the further stagnation of wizards and witches a group of Britain's best researcher got together to find out what was wrong. That was why on this Monday morning part of the Order found themselves in a conference room in the Ministry.

Kingsley Shackelbolt, the newly elected Minister for Magic, entered the conference room and let his glance wander around the room. Twenty witches and wizards from all over the country came together to find out how to overcome the problems if the wizarding world. Under them were Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration professor, Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Filius Flitwick, Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw, Remus Lupin, Werewolf and member of the Order of the Phoenix, Amelia Bones, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Arthur Weasley, Deputy Minister and father of seven, and many more.

He opened the meeting. "Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you all for coming here. As you all know, we are in a desperate need to change some things. But in order to change these things, we need to know what is wrong first." All around the room he saw determined faces and he got hope that they would be able to do exactly that. "On the tables in front of you, there are a bunch of different files on different aspects our country. I want you all to come together in smaller groups to work through them. After that we will come together again to tell us what we found. Thank you."

In no time at all the groups worked through the files about Hogwarts, the Ministry and St. Mungos. Back at the table Kingsley saw a lot of horrified, confused and angry expression on the faces of the small group.

The Ministry and St. Mungos were quickly worked trough and it was clear: The main problem was based at Hogwarts. Minerva, Filius, Hermione and Remus were horrified. They couldn't understand how their once so prestigious school fell to these depths. In a rating of all noteworthy wizarding schools all over the world Hogwarts fell to the twenty-ninth place of thirty-five. What was once the best school all over the world with more than thousand students was now the laughing stock. Most of Britain's eleven to seventeen year-old's were send to other schools to get the education that students who went to Hogwarts paid for but had no access to. This needed to change before all other pressing matters could be attended to.

"What do you thing we should or could do?" Kingsley wanted to know. Minerva, who sat thin-lipped on her chair up until this point coughed and had the best possible solution at the ready. "All in all it is actually quite easy. We are in desperate need of a new Headmaster. One who has the backing of the Ministry in all he decides to do. One who is heard, not only by the students but everyone else as well. Someone who can see where the problems of the youth lie but does what needs to be done." Everyone else nodded. "Do you have someone in mind, Minerva? Are you willing to do this job?" Kingsley asked. But Minerva shook her head. "I wouldn't be the best to do this job. Besides, I am much to old to do this job and to keep the changes going as long as it needs to be done. We need someone much younger than the current teachers. But I know exactly who we can ask."


	2. The Offer

**A new era**

 _Author's note:_

 _I still don't own anything written._

 **The offer**

Harry was sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place 12 watching Kreacher who was making him a cup of tea.

After the war he contemplated moving in with the Weasley's for a period of time but having his own place was from day to day more and more alluring. After all he and his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger have been through, he wanted a bit of solitude so only these two had moved in with him.

Harry was glad that he now had a place where he could easily be on his own without having to worry that someone would come into his room. They had lived at the Burrow for a week following the final battle. But after being on the run for a year the three young adults were extremely easy to startle. So after Harry hexed Ginny who had sneaked into his room when he was sleeping it was decided that they should move into Harry's house.

Ron was currently helping his twin brother's Fred and George at their joke shop and Hermione was attending a meeting at the Ministry. So he had a small time of solitude while sipping on his tea. He remembered the day clearly when Kingsley Shackelbolt came bustling into headquarters telling them about the meeting.

 _Flashback_

 _Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the library sorting through the books when Kreacher opened the door and told them that the Minister of Magic wanted to see them in the kitchen._

 _So they stood up, dusted themselves off and went down the stairs wondering what this conversation could be about._

 _Kingsley sat at the kitchen table, eyes closed, fingers massaging his temples and a cup of tea in front of him. He looked extremely tired._

" _Hello Minister." Harry greeted him. Kingsley crocked his eyebrow at him. "Since when do we need formalities? I am still Kingsley for you three, no matter what positions we hold." Harry grinned, nodded and sat down in front of him. "What brings you here?" Hermione asked while she sat down next to Harry. Kingsley took a deep breath and dragged his hand across his balding head before answering her with a sigh: "We have a big problem. Our world is at a breaking point. Three fourth of our population are moving away and slowly but steadily we don't have enough educated witches and wizards to fill our key positions."_

 _Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged horrified looks. Harry let his head fall onto his crossed arms on the table. "You got to be kidding me. What are we going to do?" Kingsley looked at them knowingly. "That is my sentiment exactly. That is why there is going to be a meeting on Monday. Can I count you in?"_

 _The Trio exchanged a quick glance and turned back to the Minister. "I don't think, that it would be a good idea if all of us are going to be there. We would be able to do anything because of too many reporters." Harry replied for all of them. Kingsley was going to say something but Harry raised his hand indicating that he wasn't finished yet. "However, Hermione as the brightest witch our age is going to be at the meeting. And all three of us are going to stand behind every changes the Ministry is going to sanction."_

Today was the day of the meeting and Harry was waiting for Hermione to come home. In the last few days since Kingsley told them about the problems the wizarding world was facing he grew more and more frustrated. He was sure, that there was something wrong after the war, but he didn't dare to imagine that it was this tragic. After the war he wanted nothing more than to be left alone to live his life for himself. But right now it seemed that he couldn't do that. Even if he wouldn't be the Boy-who-lived he wouldn't be able to let the British wizarding world fall to crumbles.

So there he was sitting like on hot coals waiting for the news on how to save the world once more. He was ripped from his thoughts when the fireplace flared bright green and Hermione stepped through. She was pale and looked tired. But there was a glint in her eyes that managed to bring a little bit of hope.

"Hey 'Mione. How was the meeting?" Harry wanted to know. Hermione sighed, asked Kreacher for a cup of tea and sat down next to her best friend. She let her head fall on Harry's shoulder and sighed again. "Oh Harry. I had no idea that it was this bad. But we have a plan that may be able to save us." Harry looked at her expectantly. When Hermione didn't explain further Harry grew nervous. "What is the plan? Could you see where the problems elaborate?" Hermione nodded, sighed again and answered hesitantly. "You know that Hogwarts was the top school for witchcraft with more than thousand students. But right now? We are with the bottom ten schools from all over the world. We are in desperate need for a headmaster." Harry crocked his eyebrow at her but Hermione didn't speak further. She just told him that Minerva and Kingsley were going to be there to tell them what is going to be done.

Just than the fireplace in the kitchen flared green again and Minerva and Kingsley stepped out both looking tired but with the same glint of hope that Harry had seen in Hermione's eyes.

"Kingsley, Professor, I really hope that you have got news!" he greeted them. But he was apprehensive to hear what plans they had for Hogwarts. Minerva smiled at him. "How often do I have to say that you should call me Minerva?" Harry grinned sheepish at her. "I guess that will need some time. But what about those news?" The smile left Minerva's face but she coughed and told him what he needed to know. "I guess Hermione told you what we found out?" Harry nodded. "Great, so we are in desperate need for a new headmaster. And after we asked us what the new head would need to do the job that needs to be done, we had the perfect person for the position." It felt as if a huge stone fell from Harry's shoulders. The wizarding world wouldn't fall to ashes. "So, who is going to be headmaster? You, Prof..., Minerva?" Minerva shook her head with a fond smile on her face. "No Harry, I am going to remain as Transfiguration Professor. The new head will need all the help he can get. Well, first he needs to say yes." "Well, I guess he will. Being the headmaster of Hogwarts is a big thing." Harry reassured her. "Great that you should say that, Harry. But we haven't asked him yet." "Why not?" Minerva grinned with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Harry, we want you to be headmaster."


	3. The Decision

**A new era**

 _Author's note:_

 _I am incredible overwhelmed with how great the feedback to this little idea of mine is. So just let me know what you think or if you have any ideas and I'm going to try and include it in future chapters._

 _Just so that there aren't going to be any misunderstandings, I don't own anything._

 **The Decision**

Harry sat slack yawed at his kitchen table. He looked at the others incredulously.

"You want me to be what?" He asked, hoping that he had in fact misunderstood his former teacher. "We want you to be the new headmaster." Minerva replied. Harry shook his head to clear it.

"You've got to be kidding me. How am I going to be a good headmaster? I am far too young. Nobody would take me serious." He replied. He really couldn't understand why Minerva, Kingsley and Hermione would think that he would be the right one to step into Dumbledores footsteps.

Hermione took his hands and said "Harry think about it. You are the hero of the wizarding world, no matter how much you despite this title. People are going to look at you for all kinds of things. They would want your advice. To them it doesn't matter that you are seventeen going to eighteen years old. So who is there that could influence our world as much as you are able to?"

Harry grimaced at her words. It was true, he didn't see himself as a hero or a saviour as the Daily Prophet called him. He himself still saw the frightened eleven year old boy who got his Hogwarts letter from Hagrid.

"Why does nobody understand that I just did what needed to be done?" He wanted to know. Now Hermione smiled.

"Harry that is exactly what we need. Somebody who does exactly what needs to be done no matter how hard it is going to be or how long it is going to take. That is why we want you in that position."

Harry sighed and dragged his hand first across his face and then trough his hair.

"Okay, just for the sake of the discussion, let's say I take the job. How am I going to do this? I have no idea how to teach people, let alone how to talk to people. I don't think I can give big talks with no social skills." Now it was Minerva who looked at him encouragingly.

"Harry, You are doing this with every bit of help you can get. As I said, I will remain at Hogwarts as your deputy and will teach you everything there is to know. And Albus portrait is behind you all the time."

Hermione continued. "No idea how to teach? Are you kidding me? I seam to recall you teaching the DA in our fifth year. And you did a great job, didn't you? And you do have social skills. Do you remember the talks you gave us in the common room every time you were planing to do something?"

Harry nodded. "But I didn't plan to say those things. I just talked to you." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes Harry. But if you do this exactly like you did things in the past you will do a great job."

Before the discussion could go any further the door opened and Ron came into the room. He noticed the tense atmosphere but grinned non the less. "Kingsley, Minerva, I take it the meeting went well?" He patted Harry on the shoulder and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Ronald. We were just explaining Harry the fist step of the changes." Ron crocked his eyebrow and looked at his best friend. When nobody answered his unasked question he prodded further. "What is the first step?"

Harry took a deep breath and answered him "They want me to be headmaster." Ron grinned at him. "That's great. You will be a great headmaster." Harry's eyes widened comically. "I haven't accepted yet."

"Why the bloody hell not? This is a great opportunity. Didn't you always tell us that Hogwarts felt like home for you?" Ron wanted to know. Harry sighed but explained it to him. "Yes Ron, I did say that. But I just think that I am not up for it. I never sat my NEWTs! How am I supposed to be a role model if I never finished my education?"

Minerva tuned herself back into the conversation to tell him, that it didn't matter that he never did his exams. Every one at the Ministry thought that he had enough knowledge to make Hogwarts into the school it was mend to be.

Harry excluded himself from the kitchen. He needed to think and he needed a clear head for that. So he stepped out into the concealed garden of Grimmauld Place, grabbed his broomstick and kicked himself from the ground. As if on cue his head cleared and he was able to see the situation from a detached angle.

Minerva was right. He was indeed a public person. And that wouldn't change in the near future. He managed to vanquish Voldemort without his complete education. And he didn't have to struggle with himself to admit that it would have been easier if he had known a little bit more than the average seventeen year-old.

But was he himself up for the job. Wasn't his hasty refusal much less based on the opinions of the public and much more the fact that he sold himself short since he first started elementary school with his cousin Dudley?

Harry sighed again. He knew, that he needed to grow up. He needed to let his past struggles with himself behind in order to make the job that was asked from him. At least this time, he would have people by his side who knew what needed to be done.

Harry flew just a few minutes longer before he made a decision and landed in front of the broom-shed.

Minerva, Kingsley, Hermione and Ron had in the meantime changed the location to the library. Each took small nips of their glasses of firewhiskey while waiting for Harry to come back with a decision. They looked up when he opened the door, squared his shoulders and said "I'm doing it." Smiles broke out on their faces but before they could say anything he held up his hand to stop them.

"As I said, I'm doing it. But there are a few conditions." He looked Kingsley in the eyes when he said that. The Minister nodded.

"I don't want the newspapers knowing about it until everything is finalized or the future of the school is in jeopardy. And I want to be included into the meetings that take place concerning Hogwarts." Again Kingsley nodded a smile still fixed on his face. It seamed as if his biggest hope was finally coming true.

"Just one more thing." Harry continued. "I want to fix the group who is helping in these meetings." Now Kingsley crocked his eyebrow at him. "Why is that?"

Harry fixed himself a glass of firewhiskey and sat down in another armchair. "If we want to make this work we need the impressions and ideas of a wide variety of people, not just us. We need two to three people from each house. We can't let Slytherin fall under the rug if we don't want another war on our hands in the near future. And it can't be people who have left school decades ago. We need people who are in the very heart of things. It needs to spread from our generation. We were the ones who fought alongside in this war. But can't change the whole wizarding world just by ourself so we will need a lot of help."

During his little speech the grin on Hermione's face grew word for word. "And you say, that you can't speak to people." She said effectively breaking the tension.


	4. The Meeting Part 1

**A new era**

 _I am incredible overwhelmed by the feedback I get for my story. Thank you so much for this._

 _Keep the reviews coming._

 _I plan to update at least once a week depending on my work schedule._

 _And just to clear everything up, I don't own anything I am using._

 **The Meeting Part 1**

Three days later, Harry, Hermione and Ron sat at the kitchen table talking about their day when an official Ministry owl flew through the open window. It dropped the envelope in front of Harry onto the table and flew back out of the window.

He flipped the envelope. On the back he saw the personal seal of the Minister of Magic and knew immediately what the letter was about. So the content was no surprise when he opened the envelope and unfolded the parchment.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We want to congratulate you on your new position as headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._

 _As talked about, we informed all requested people for a meeting at the Ministry of Magic._

 _We are pleased to welcome you to said meeting on Friday 10 o'clock at the Ministry._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Kingsley Shackelbolt_

 _Minister of Magic_

 _ **Friday, 10 o'clock**_

Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the Ministry and as if someone had uttered a keyword, they were surrounded by reporters. Everyone was shouting questions.

Since the battle of Hogwarts the Golden Trio got accustomed to being flocked by reporters and no longer gave away information they weren't prepared to share with the general public.

So right now, they were able to go to the lifts ignoring the reporters, a smile plastered on their faces.

They staid silent until they stepped into the brightly lit conference room and surveyed the people already sitting at the table.

Nearest the door sat Draco Malfoy, sentenced to a year of reinforcement, his blond hair tousled, falling into his silvery eyes. His eyes still held the same haunted look they had shown when they last met in the courtroom.

Next to him, looking just as unapproachable like she did at school sat Daphne Greengrass, her blond hair drawn into a high ponytail and her piercing blue eyes fixed onto the tabletop which was fully laden with parchment and folders.

Third in the line of Slytherins was Blaise Zabini who managed to maintain his air of arrogance through the ordeal that were the last two years. The only sign that showed his entanglement into the war was the fact that his high cheekbones seemed near to piercing the thin skin above them. He had lost a lot of weight which he wasn't yet able to regain.

The three house-mates kept to themselves, three seats separated them to the three Ravenclaws.

Luna Lovegood, whose silvery-grey eyes got their dreamy look back, was staring into the distance while twirling her hair around her finger, wand tucked behind her ear. A casual observer would think that she didn't notice the scene surrounding her. Harry, Hermione and Ron on the other hand knew not to underestimate the blond girl thanks to their friendship.

In the next seat sat Padma Patil, who was eyeing the huge pile of parchment on the conference table with unconcealed excitement. Her black hair was plaited down her shoulder and her dark eyes were wandering across the tabletop.

The third Ravenclaw present was Terry Boot. He was bouncing his leg, his fingers drumming a constant rhythm onto it. His brown eyes sweeping the room every now and than.

The three Hufflepuffs; Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan; were silently conversing.

Susan's blond hair, which had a nearly unnoticeable hint of red, was falling in soft waves down her shoulders. Her green eyes were shining with obvious amusement and the edges of her mouth were twitching every now and than.

Hannah was also blond but it wasn't the white blond of Draco Malfoy, not the clear blond of Luna Lovegood or the strawberry red of Susan Bones. It was a dirty blond, just a few shades lighter than brown. It was hanging in soft ringlets around her face. During their time at school Hannah had always been a little heavier than her classmates, but now there was no sign of the shy little girl with pigtails. She was a tall blond with light brown eyes. She was smiling softly and gave a little wave in direction of Harry, Hermione and Ron.

In the last years Ernie had become a good friend of the Golden Trio. Even though he always presented himself with the air of a politician, he was truly reliable and honest friend. His blond hair fell into his deep blue eyes and he often brushed it back with his hand. He gave a small wave to Harry and Ron and a friendly wink to Hermione.

Even if every single one of their classmates was officially of age, they were still teenagers at heart. Because of that they had decided that four adults were to attend the meeting. They would be able to help Harry with every question he might have. That was why Kingsley, Minerva, Filius and Severus Snape entered the room behind the three heroes.

Severus Snape was the potions professor at Hogwarts but the years prior he had been the head of Slytherin house. He had the typical sneer on his face but the malice behind it. His black hair was no longer greasy and pulled into a ponytail.

Draco looked up and gave a little sigh before he spoke. "Minister, Professors, we were told to attend a meeting with Hogwarts new headmaster. Is it you Professor McGonagall?" Minerva sat down and smiled at him. Harry noticed that it didn't really reach her eyes and a frown appeared slowly on his face.

"No Mister Malfoy, it is not me." The students seated around the round conference table wore bewildered expressions. "But than, who is going to be the new headmaster?" Susan asked.

Harry took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and spoke. "Me" All faces whipped around to him.

The silence that penetrated the room was deafening. Nobody made as much as a sound. The only thing that could be heard was the rustling of the closing when someone shifted on their seat.

"You?" Draco asked unbelieving. "That is interesting." Harry grinned and nodded.

"That is exactly how I reacted. But if you think about it, it makes sense. We just lost a great number of people in a war that could have been avoided, if specific changes had been made after the war with Grindlewald. We need to make these changes now if we don't want to have another war on our hands in the near future. And we need to make these changes now, because we are the ones who know what was going on in the shadows of this war. We have the possibility to make the wizarding world a better place for the generations to come."

Harry looked into the determined faces of his classmates and his former teachers. He knew, that they did something right, assembling these young witches and wizards to be the impulse which got the stone of change rolling into the right direction.

Daphne crocked her head to the right site and said "That are great aims, but why are we here and how are you planing to reach these aims?" Harry grinned at her.

"That were the questions I was hoping for. The reason this war had the possibility to spread so far was the fact that people simply aren't educated enough. I think that the prejudice started out of fear. Purebloods intermarried close to their own bloodline. Genetics shows us, that marring in our close family weakens the bloodline, more and more illnesses surface. In the wizarding world that shows itself in the birth of more and more squibs, the inability to bear children or more than one child. As a result there are more and more muggleborns to compensate the loss of magic. With the climbing number of muggleborns the number of bigots and supremacists climb as well. But I believe, that the bigotry we know today has a different reason that many believe today. I can imagine that a few generations ago the reasons for the hatred of muggles and muggleborns resulted in an intense fear. Everyone grew up knowing that in the past witches and wizards were killed on a whim. And now more and more of these same people got to know that there are indeed still witches and wizards up and down the country. As a result the families of the old ways drew themselves together trying to prevent these old ways. But as a by product of the seclusion of the old families nobody made a move to explain the ways of the wizarding world to this new blood. Of course they weren't able to see the differences between the muggle and the wizarding world on their own so more and more of our culture was lost to a great part of our world and only few of our families still remember."

Harry knew that he had made a point to the other people sitting in to the meeting. But he wasn't finished yet.

"At Hogwarts, we have Muggle studies. Witch by the way was incredible outdated. But two third of the student body are muggleborn, muggle raised or are affiliated with the muggle world. They don't need muggle studies. So I want to change the wizarding world going this way. I want to educate our youth. It is incredible important that we understand each other. I want the purebloods to understand where the muggleborns come from and I want the muggleborns to understand why things are done why there are done. But these things cannot be changed within the ministry. We need to educate the students first."

Harry took a deep breath and looked around and into the faces of his peers and his most trusted professors. The young adults were looking at him in awe. It was clear to them that Harry was onto something and they were proud to be a part of it.

The professors and Kingsley Shackelbolt were proud of him. The knew that they had made the right choice to offer the position of headmaster to him.

"So, than let's get to it, shall we?" Professor McGonagall said,


	5. The Meeting Part 2

**A new era**

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _Hello my dear readers. Thank you so much for sticking with me and for the feedback you are giving me with your reviews. Keep it up people!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may or may not recognize. All the credit goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I am just trying to get this idea out of my head._

 **The meeting Part 2**

Hermione was very proud of Harry. Despite his distinct fear of not being able to give decent speeches he was a sight to behold when talking about his believes. So she wasn't at all surprised when everyone was more than eager to stat. It had always been like this. Harry just had to say what he wanted to do, maybe tell them why he thought it was a good idea and his two best friends stood by his side through everything. And they were planning on doing this new adventure as well.

Minerva looked at her former student and new employer with a fond smile on her face. In this exact moment, after listening to Harry telling them what they were going to do, she knew that they had the right person to do the job. She was looking forward to working with the young man who looked so much like his father. The sadness she felt every time she looked into these green eyes had diminished a little bit. With his mother they always shone with excitement, joy and happiness. But with Harry you could see that he had lived through so much more than any other student of hers past and present. But she wouldn't want this young hero to change just a little bit. Harry started speaking again jostling Minerva from her thoughts.

"So this is how we are going to do this. We start before the students get to the castle. Than we work ourselves through all seven years of schooling. After that, we can look how we are able to make the transition from school to work easier for the young witches and wizards who are going to build the foundation of our world in a few generations. So let's start, shall we?"

Harry turned to Hermione. "'Mione, since you are the only muggleborn student in this round, what was your experience before you got your letter and someone explained to you that you are indeed a witch.?" Hermione thought for a second, a frown on her face than she took a deep breath. "It was strange. All these strange things happened to me whether at home or at school didn't matter. It was worse at school than it was at home. People were already mean to me but once the accidental magic started, it got worse. We didn't really know what to do. So when Minerva came to tell us that I am a witch it cleared up quite a few things. But it would have been nice if someone explained it earlier so that we needn't have worried so much." Harry nodded and furrowed his brows. "Okay, would it be possible to tell every muggleborn earlier? I mean, the first bout of accidental magic happens when you are about six years old, right? I can imagine that there are a lot of parents who are in the same predicament Hermione's parents were in. Any ideas how we could go and do this?"

Draco, furrowing his brows answered very hesitantly. "Well, you could always tell them earlier than their eleventh birthday. I mean that way they have a longer time to get used to the idea." Harry turned his emerald green eyes to the blond man and smiled. "That is a great idea, Mal… Draco." He looked at Minerva: "Minerva, where do you get the information which families you have to visit every year?" The Professor raised her eyebrows and explained: "There is a book in the headmaster's office in which every young witch and wizard is written in once they are born. It contains the name, how old they are and when they are going to start at Hogwarts." Harry nodded thoughtfully and wanted to know: "In the muggleworld every child starts school with approximately seven years of age. What if we tell them about the wizarding world at that age if they have a muggleborn child?" The others nodded and Hermione took a notepad and a ballpoint pen from her bag and gave them to Harry. Harry opened it at the first page and wrote it down. He did not notice that the others looked at his writing utensils with a mixture of curiosity and fear. He laid his pen down next to his open page before he spoke next: "I don't think it is enough to tell them about the wizarding world. What if we put every mugglefamily in contact with a pure or halfblood-family? They would be able to answer every question, could negate every bigger bout of accidental magic and the children could make friends before they start at Hogwarts. We do know how hard it is to make friends after the sorting" Now it was Daphne Greengrass who spoke: "That is a great idea but I think that not many families will like it if you force them to do so." Harry looked at her thankfully and explained how we thought to do this: "We don't have to force them to do this. We can make the offer and when people start to realize how much it can do for the children and that many muggleborns come to Hogwarts with a lot more knowledge about the wizarding world more and more families will take the opportunity. What do you think Kingsley? This is something we should do in cooperation with the Ministry, don't you think?" Kingsley looked at him thoughtfully. "I think that it is a good idea, but I have to talk it over with the other heads. But we should be able to do this." Harry nodded and wrote it down as well. He than looked around the room until his eyes stayed fixed on Minerva. "Minerva, how do you address the envelopes every year?" You were nearly able to feel Minerva's confusion when she answered him: "It is a charmed quill which is linked with the book I already talked about. Why do you ask?" Harry nodded lost in thought. You were able to tell that he was thinking hard about this but told them what it was without missing a beat: "I am going to explain it to you so that you know where I am coming from: my first Hogwarts letter was addressed thus: _Harry Potter, the cupboard under the stairs, Private Drive 4, Little Whinging, Surrey_. I don't want another child going through what I went through." Everyone of these in attendance looked at him shocked. He never talked about his live before Hogwarts. That was why not even Hermione and Ron knew what to think, let alone say about this. Harry cleared his throat and talked on: "I think, that we will need someone who is checking the outgoing envelopes and is able to do something when there is the barest hint of abuse or even mistreating. We can talk later what that is going to be but it is important that we think about things like that at the moment." Nobody quite knew what to say about this so an uncomfortable silence spread throughout the conference room.

After a while Severus cleared his throat and startled everyone from their respectable thoughts: "I think we can now talk about the journey to Hogwarts and the first year if nobody has any enlightening ideas?" Everyone shook their heads and this time it was Ron who had an idea: "Would it be possible to have a witch or a wizard at the barrier to platform 9 ¾ who can help all muggle-raised first years? Because if you think about it, Harry would never have arrived at Hogwarts if we had not decided to take the car that day." Harry nodded and when everyone else told them that it was a good idea he wrote it down as well. Than he thought about something: "Maybe we can offer some muggle-sweets at the trolley, because I was quite shocked when I saw the chocolate frogs that first time. And I can imagine that the purebloods would like them as well." Again everyone agreed with hi and this idea was written onto the paper as well. Again Harry looked around the room and asked: "What were your impressions in first year? And I am not talking about the teachers, we are going to talk about them later." Luna thought about it for a little while and then said: "I got lost more often than not. It would have been grate if I had had a map or if someone had shown me how to get to places." You were able to hear a murmur of agreement and thanked his blond friend before writing it down as well.

Now it was Hermione who cleared her throat and said: "All in all the lessons were great, but it would have been nice if we could have had more background information or if we could have talked about the theory behind it all a little bit longer. In the later years it would have been easier to learn new spells this way. Maybe we could have some sort of introduction lessons in first year?" She looked at Severus and said: "There would be a lot fewer cauldrons which explode than there are now. " Severus was looking a Hermione as well but when he talked he was talking to Harry: "Miss Granger has made a point. We would have done something like that but we just down have the time for something like this." Harry nodded and wrote it down as well but this time he made a comment that he would have to hire a few teachers for this. Ernie made a point next which was nagging in the minds of the teachers for a while now: "It would be good to install a lesson where we learn how to write essays and how to take notes. If someone would have taught us in the beginning we would have written much better essays." Hermione latched onto this thought and proposed something. "Why don't we install an English lesson? We could talk about grammar as well." Harry grinned but he saw that the concentration of his peers was slipping quickly. He summarized what they had talked about thus far and than proposed a first break. Everyone was thankful for that and stood to stretch their legs for a little while. a


End file.
